Sin decirte nada
by MNFV
Summary: Brittana y Faberry. Santana y Quinn junto con sus amigas porristas molestan todos los días a Brittany. "típica rata de biblioteca y autista" según santana. El trato de santana hacia Britt cambiara cuando esta lea su diario… (este fanfic ya lo había publicado en otro sitio, pero lo comparto por acá también :)
1. A pesar de todo, me sigue gustando

Capitulo 1: A pesar de todo…me sigue gustando

Ahí estaban otra vez, Santana y sus amigas acercándose a la rata de biblioteca Brittany la cual siempre vestía con un vestido crema largo, una chompa de color blanco, el cabello hecho trenza y sus grandes lentes de marco negro.

S: HOLA NIÑITA TONTA-dijo Santana agarrándole del cuello a Brittany y acorralándola contra el casillero-DAME EL DINERO DE TU ALMUERZO Y NO TE DEJAREMOS OTRO OJO MORADO.  
Brittany la veía asustada pues los abusos de las porristas habían aumentado ese día era la tercera vez en el día que la intimidaban. Tímidamente sacó de su bolso 30 dólares que tenía para su almuerzo y Quinn se los arranchó.  
Q: no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes, siempre traes más SÁCALO!-Brittany se zafó de las manos de Santana y empezó a correr. Las chicas fueron más rápidas que ella, la tiraron al piso y empezaron a patearle el cuerpo.  
S:-rebuscando en el bolso de Brittany-miren tenía 50 dólares más, gracias por darnos tu dinero NERD!-le dio otra patada en el estomago.

Britt con lágrimas y con el cuerpo adolorido recogió sus cosas, se fue al comedor y comió un pan con queso que traía de emergencia por si le quitaban su dinero. "Hasta cuando soportaré esto" pensaba "no puedo creer que a pesar de todos sus abusos…me sigue gustando…".

Santana estaba en el otro lado del comedor conversando con sus amigas y de pronto se le ocurrió otra idea para molestar a esa rata de biblioteca.  
S: chicas nunca han tenido curiosidad de saber lo que escribe en su diario esa tonta?

Q: Que tienes en mente lopez?

S: A la salida ella siempre es la última en salir de la biblioteca no? Pues cuando esté sola entraremos y le "preguntaremos" que es lo que escribe.

Q: Si hagamos eso jajaja –las 5 chicas se chocaron las palmas celebrando la idea de Santana.

3:00 biblioteca

Brittany como todos los días fue a la biblioteca a la hora de salida con su diario y además su libro de matemáticas pues mañana ella tenía un examen.

Bibliotecaria: Britt cierras la puerta y apagas las luces cuando salgas si?- Brittany asintió, la bibliotecaria se fue y ahora ella estaba sola en esa ciudad de libros. Su único refugio para hacer lo que ella quisiera.

De pronto vio unas porristas acercarse a la biblioteca. Ella por su seguridad se escondió rápidamente en uno de los armarios.  
Q: sal pequeña rata no te haremos daño!-gritó, pero nadie respondió

P1: Quizás no está aquí-dijo una de las porristas mirando por todos lados.

S: Si está, miren ahí dejó su libro de matemáticas-señaló la mesa donde antes estaba sentada Britt.

Q: Búsquenla!-ordenó Quinn y todas empezaron a recorrer toda la biblioteca.

Brittany seguía en el armario rezando que no la encontraran…La puerta del armario se abrió bruscamente y de un jalón santana la sacó del armario.

S: LA ENCONTREEE!-gritó y las demás porristas se acercaron al lugar-ahora rata de biblioteca me prestas ese lindo libro que traes en tus brazos?-Brittany movió su cabeza en señal de negación y apretó el libro contra su pecho- así que no me lo vas a dar?-agarró a la chica del cuello-dámelo sino tus ojos saldrán de tu cara cuando apriete lo suficiente tu frágil cuellito.

Q:-arranchó el libro de las manos de Brittany-Vamos a ver que dice: Querido diario mí más grande deseo es ser una bailarina profesional y estar algún día en el mismo escenario que Beyoncé. JAJAJAJAJAJA con esa ropa y ese aspecto solo llegarás a bailar en la iglesia!-a Britt se le escaparon dos lagrimas que cayeron en la mano que apretaba su cuello-a ver otra página: Querido diario se que hace unos meses dije que mi mayor deseo era bailar en el mismo escenario que Beyoncé…pero ahora tengo otro que deseo más….quiero que Santana lopez se fije en mi-todas se miraron sorprendidas y britt le salieron más lagrimas, Quinn siguió leyendo-Es la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela…aunque siempre con sus amigas me molestan y me golpean…a pesar de todo me sigue gustando desde la primera vez que la vi. Esos lindos ojos marrones…esa figura perfecta…esas manos tan suaves… tengo que aceptarlo diario ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SANTANA LOPEZ- en las siguientes paginas había corazones con el nombre de santana dentro de ellos.

S:-santana soltó del cuello a Britt y leyó otros pensamientos escritos por Britt en el diario-así que además de rata de laboratorio autista, eres una asquerosa lesbiana? Me das asco!-a britt le salían muchas lagrimas que caían al piso sin parar-mira lo que hago con tu lindo diario-empezó a arrancarle hojas, Britt con lagrimas en los ojos trató de arrebatar el diario de las manos de la porrista-ee suelta! Me lo llevaré y les diré a todos tus verdades-britt agarró del tobillo a santana para evitar que se fuera con su diario-suéltame! Me contagiaras!-todas se acercaron a Britt y empezaron a patearla de nuevo.

Las porristas salieron de la biblioteca hacia la puerta de salida.  
S: chicas váyanse nomas tengo que ir al baño

Q: Claro san nos vemos!-se fueron.

Santana no aguantó y al entrar al baño rompió en llanto "soy una persona despreciable…no sabía que sentías eso por mi…soy horrible…"pensaba mientras golpeaba el lavadero. "mi maldita popularidad me cegó de lo que era bueno o malo…" miró las gotas de lagrima que le cayeron en la mano cuando Britt estaba llorando "Soy el peor ser humano del mundo…"

 **Espero que les guste :)**


	2. Quiero compensartelo Salimos?

Capitulo 2: Quiero compensártelo...salimos?

Santana llegó a su casa, subió directamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó en su cama y contempló por un rato el diario de Brittany...soltó unas lagrimas recordando todos los abusos que cometió contra Britt.

Flashback

Santana estaba sentada en su pupitre a la mitad del salón. Como siempre no escuchaba lo que decía el profesor y solo se quedaba dormida enzima de su cuaderno. De pronto sintió que alguien la miraba, levantó su mirada y vio a britt, que estaba a su costado, con sus ojos puestos en ella.

S: QUE TANTO ME MIRAS, TE GUSTO?!-britt solo atino a volver a mirar a la pizarra y además escribió algo en un papel y se lo pasó a Santana:

"no deberías estar atendiendo a la clase? que yo sepa no estas muy bien en geografía"

S: A ti que te importa lo que hago!-escupió en el papel, lo enrolló y se lo tiró en la cara a britt.

Fin del Flashback

"ahora veo que solo te preocupabas por mi...he sido una tonta todo este tiempo" pensó limpiándose una lagrima de su rostro. "se que no debería pero..." abrió el diario y empezó a leer algunas cosas:

5 de agosto del 2007

"Querido diario:

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela. Me gustan mucho sus instalaciones: una biblioteca, un comedor enorme, comida rica, los salones son muy modernos, etc. Todo en esa escuela es perfecto excepto los alumnos...todos los que me veían se reían de mi o empezaban a murmurar entre ellos. Cuando caminaba para mi clase de matemáticas una chica rubia con traje de porrista se me acercó con un vaso de soda, me lo tiró en la cara y me dijo "bienvenida NERD!". Tuve que ir al baño a lavarme la cara y correr hacia mi clase pues ya estaba tarde. Pero sabes me alegro de que me hayan tirado eso en la cara...pues conocí a la chica más bonita del universo. Corrí a una velocidad que ni sabía que tenía y al doblar una esquina choque con una chica que de inmediato se levantó, recogió mis cuadernos, me ayudó a levantarme y me los dio. Luego me sonrió y me dijo su nombre "Santana Lopez"... Santy 3 ese nombre hizo que no me pudiera concentrar en mis clases...Es tan linda en todos los aspectos...espero volver a encontrármela y hablar más con ella. Bueno diario me voy a domir. Espero mañana volver a encontrármela.

Britt Britt"

Cerró el diario y pensó "Es cierto...ese fue también mi primer día de clases en la escuela después de unirme a las porristas fue que empecé a comportarme como una perra con ella. En realidad si me agradó esa primera vez que la vi, me pareció muy tierna... Ay dios la culpa me mata...mmmm ya se que haré reconstruiré el diario y mañana sin que nadie me vea me disculparé y se lo daré..." en seguida Santana agarró tijeras y una cinta adhesiva y reconstruyó el diario. Cuando terminó miró orgullosa su trabajo, lo guardó en su mochila, se cambió y se puso a dormir.

 **Siguiente día**

Brittany aún seguía triste por el mal trato que le habían proporcionado las porristas ayer, pero lo que más le dolía era que Santana ahora sabía su secreto y la odiaba. Sacó sus libros de su casillero y se dirigió a su salón.

Q: hola tortillera-dijo Quinn y otras porristas acorralando a Brittany-no te asustes venimos a darte algo que te gustará mucho-sacó de su bolso un brasier y se lo tiró a Britt-mira es el brasier de Santana, te preguntas como lo tengo? pues ella lo dejó en mi casa cuando pasamos una noche muy... placentera, que te parece?- Al escuchar eso, Britt soltó unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaron por su rostro - ah y otro regalito más!-todas sacaron vasos con soda y se los tiraron en la cara de Britt.

Brittany le caían sin cesar las lágrimas, en ese momento que todas esas malvadas porristas se reían de ella sintió muchas cosas: muchos celos hacia Quinn, tristeza por lo pasado el día de ayer y enojo por todo lo que le hicieron en todos estos días. No se contuvo y empujó a Quinn, de inmediato esta reaccionó y agarró a Britt por el cuello de su vestido. Levantó su mano dispuesta a golpearla cuando sintió un empujón.

S: SUELTALA QUINN!

Q: oye que te pasa! Solo le estaba dando su merecido por empujarme.

S:-se puso delante de Brittany-NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE LE HAGA DAÑO AHORA!

Q: se te zafó un tornillo?-empujó a Santana y esta reaccionó dándole una cachetada a Quinn-así que te pones ruda? Chicas contra ella!.

Una de las porristas agarró a santana por detrás y le sostuvo los brazos. Quinn le propinó dos puñetazos en el estomago de Santana que hizo que esta escupiera sangre y cayera rendida al piso. Brittany se agachó y tomó el rostro de Santana y le limpió la sangre de la boca.

Q: No creas que me olvidé de ti rata!-agarró a Brittany por el cuello y la estampó contra el casillero.

S: …no la toques-dijo Santana agarrando del tobillo a Quinn.

SUE: OIGAN QUE PASA AQUÍ!-gritó la entrenadora separando a Quinn de Britt.

Q: ella empezó! Me empujó!.

SUE: NO QUERO ESCUCHAR NADA, BRITTANY LLEVA A SANTANA A LA ENFERMERÍA Y TU QUINN A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!.

 **Enfermería**

S:-despertándose-Britt…-dijo al ver a Brittany sentada a su costado-estas bien?

B:-no emitió ningún sonido solo hizo señales con sus manos, por suerte Santana entendía ese lenguaje-"tu estas bien?"-dijo con señas

S: porque no hablas…no me digas que….-Brittany asintió, señaló su cuello e hizo una seña horizontal con su mano…Brittany era muda-….ahora me siento peor Brittany, te he hecho un montón de cosas horribles todo este tiempo…no tenía idea que fueras una persona con discapacidad.

B: "te perdono"

S: me perdonas? Después de todo lo que te he hecho?-Brittany asintió y le sonrió a Santana- ah cierto! Abre mi mochila te tengo una sorpresa.

Brittany abrió la mochila de Santana y con una sonrisa enorme sacó su diario. Fue donde Santana y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

S: ouch! Oye todavía me duele jejeje…perdona si leí un poco de tu diario me entró la curiosidad.

B: "no importa"

S: oye quiero compénsatelo todo…eso de que estas enamorada de mi es cierto no?-Brittany con un pequeño sonrojo asintió-pues que te parece si mañana después de la escuela te llevo al cine…te parece?-a Brittany se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió-bien pasaré por ti a las 6 ya?

B: "si, gracias"


	3. Hermosa

Capítulo 3: Hermosa

Enfermera: señorita lópez su madre vendrá a recogerla en unos minutos.

S: esta bien -la enfermera se va- oye britt, tu casa esta muy lejos de la escuela?

B:-agarró un papel, escribió algo en el y se lo dio a Santana- "mi casa está al frente de la escuela, es la única verde con plomo de la calle, y la tuya?"

S: La mía está un poco lejos de la escuela, a 10 minutos. Bueno entonces me será fácil recogerte no tendré que conducir muy lejos jejeje

B: "conduces?"- le dio otra vez el papel

S: claro, soy muy buena conductora sabes? podría ganar carreras de formula 1, pero mis padres dicen que haré eso cuando los cerdos vuelen-vio a Britt sonreír ante ese comentario y Santana le acarició el rostro-es la primera vez que toco una piel tan suave...-Britt se ruborizó.

B: "es la primera vez que no siento tu mano dándome una cachetada"

S:-leyó el papel y se puso triste-yo...

Enfermera: señorita su mamá está aquí

S: ok...britt, toma este es mi nombre en facebook y también mi correo - escribió en el papel-y...desde ahora...juro que te protegeré. Tal vez no esté hoy en la escuela...pero si me entero que alguien te ha echo daño...le rompo la cara.

B:-sus ojos se iluminaron-"eres muy dulce"-se acercó tímidamente a la mejilla de Santana y le dio un rápido beso, que hizo que Santana se sonrojara-"lo siento"-decían claramente sus ojos.

S: no te preocupes-dijo regalandole una sonrisa.

 **Casa de Santana**

M: hija como te sucedió esto..aaayy otra vez peleando? porqué Santana

S: esta vez fue por una buena causa...-dijo sentándose en la cama.

M: nunca pelear es por algo bueno

S: ni para proteger a una chica con discapacidad?

M: que?

S: Quinn estuvo por darle una golpiza a una chica muda...yo solo la protegí...ella ya ha sufrido demasiado con lo que le hacemos mis amigas y yo...por eso desde ahora no dejaré que le pase nada.

M: GOLPEABAS A UNA CHICA DISCAPACITADA? QUE BAJO HAS CAÍDO COMO PUEDES HACER ESO!.

S: No lo sabía!...hasta el día de hoy...solo...le seguía la corriente a las chicas para ser aceptada...

M: sea cual sea el contexto estas castigada! no saldrás por una semana.

S: mamá...en la enfermería le pedí disculpas a esa chica...y le dije que para compensarlo todo...saldría con ella mañana...

M: Bueno...en ese caso solo saldrás mañana y el resto de la semana estas castigada! entendiste?

S: si mamá...

 **Escuela**

Britt estaba que desbordaba de felicidad, pues la chica de sus sueños le había invitado a salir. Además le robo un beso... aunque sea en la mejilla, pero pudo sentir esa delicada piel que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba tocar. Toda su alegría se transformó en miedo cuando vio a Quinn salir de la oficina del director y acercarse a ella.

Q: por tu culpa me suspendieron por una semana...cuando vuelva vas a ver rata-después esta se dirigió a su salón.

B: "ya no tendré miedo…santana me protegerá yo lo sé, pero por otro lado…tengo miedo de que por mi culpa salga lastimada otra vez…"-pensaba mientras se dirigía a su salón.

R: Britt Britt! Holaa!-le dijo su única amiga: Rachel Berry

B: "no sabes lo que pasó"-dijo Britt escribiendo en un papel.

R: aaa no se dime dime dime

B: "santana…ya sabe que me gusta…"-una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

R: QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! COMO REACCIONÓ?

B: "al principio mal, sus amigas y ella me patearon…y se robó mi diario"

R: Voy a matarla ahora mismo!-se levantó de su sitio pero Britt le agarro el brazo y movió su cabeza de un dado a otro en signo de negación- Pero Britt esto no puede seguir así! Todos los días te hacen lo mismo!.

B:-hizo una señal para que se sentara-"déjame terminar Rach!, bueno, la cosa es que hoy estaba caminando por los pasillos y Quinn con sus amigas, menos santana, vinieron y me tiraron sodas en la cara, yo empujé a Quinn porque ya me había hartado y ella cuando estaba a punto de golpearme…vino Santana y la empujó y le dijo que me dejara en paz"

R: ENSERIO SANTANA HIZO ESO? Woww nunca la creí capaz de proteger a alguien.

B: "sii aaahhh! fue como esa escena en que el príncipe hace de todo para salvar a la bella durmiente :D"

R: tanto así?

B: "si pero lo malo fue que…todas se pusieron contra ella y la dejaron mal herida en el suelo, y después Quinn me quiso golpear pero justo llego la entrenadora Sue y mando a Quinn a la dirección y a mí me dijo que llevara a santana a la enfermería"

R: no puedo creer que santana te haya protegido…!

B: " y ahora viene la mejor parte….me pidió perdón, me devolvió el diario y ME INVITÓ A SALIR! PUEDES CREERLO?!"-dijo Britt con un rubor en sus mejillas

R: NOOOOOO DE VERDAD? AAAA QUE ROMANTICOOOO y a donde irán?

B: "ella me dijo que al cine"

R: y que te piensas poner?

B: "no se…supongo que así nomas"

R: OYEE ES UNA CITAA Y CON SANTANAA! No pensaras ir así nomas no? Ya sé yo te ayudaré a vestirte! Así santana quedará enbobada!

B: "tu crees?...pero yo no soy bonita"

R: nunca digas eso! Si lo eres y mucho! A qué hora saldrán?

B: "mañana a las 6"

R: bien tiempo suficiente!-el profesor entra al salón-hoy iremos de compras y te compraremos algo bonito si?

B: "gracias rach!"

Por primera vez el día transcurrió normal para Brittany, pues sin Quinn rondando por ahí ella estaba segura. Con Rachel estuvieron hablando todo el día sobre la cita con Santana y de lo que se va a poner, maquillaje, etc etc…

 **Casa de santana**

Santana se encontraba echada en su cama pensando las cosas que pasaron en estos dos últimos días. De un día para otro dejo de abusar de Britt y ahora juró que la protegería y todo iba enserio.

Riiingg riiing! Sonó el teléfono de la casa de Santana

S: hola?

Q: oye! Idiota! Porque protegiste a la monja de esa manera! O acaso leer su diario ha hecho que de repente te enamores de ella?

S: no digas tonterías… Solo reflexioné… no es justo que a seres indefensos les hagamos ese tipo de cosas… tienen sentimientos. Además he descubierto que….es muda…

Q: Muda? Jajajaja con razón que cuando le pegábamos no gritaba... y yo le pegaba más para oírla gritar. Tengo suerte ahora cuando termine mi suspensión le daré unas patadas que no olvidará y como no habla nadie me podrá acusar de nada

S: COMO MIERDA PUEDES DECIR ESO! ACASO NO TIENES ALMA?

Q: enserio parece que alguien te ha hechizado, tu también has participado de todos los golpes que tiene esa muda en su cuerpo. Mira mejor olvidemos todo lo de hoy… y vienes mañana a mi casa para "divertirnos" como la otra vez.

S: no!

Q: que?

S: Invité a salir a Britt mañana después de la escuela

Q: JAJAJA QUE BUENA BROMA, ME GUSTARÍA VER SU CARA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE EN VEZ DE SALIR CON ELLA VINISTE A DIVERTIRTE A MI CASA.

S: Es enserio… y para que lo sepas…desde ahora la protegeré de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño!

Q: QUEEE? OYE ESTAS LOCA! Tu reputación se irá a los suelos cuando dejes de salir conmigo y mucho más si sales con la mudita esa

S: esta conversación se terminó al igual que lo que "tenemos" si es que se le puede decir así!

Q: TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR!

S: A SI? MIRA COMO LO HAGO, CHAU!

Colgó esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora. "Que idiota soy… llamé a Britt asquerosa lesbiana cuando yo también lo soy…" pensó con una pequeña risa. "bueno ahora debo pensar en lo que haré mañana…. Creo que le compraré flores, cuáles serán tus favoritas, las Rosas o las Margaritas? Da igual con tal de ver tu sonrisa.." pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

 **Siguiente Día**

Santana se sentía mejor así fue a la escuela y se dirigió al casillero de Britt para esperarla.  
Britt vino por el lado opuesto y vio a santana apoyada en su casillero. En tiempos anteriores esta habría tenido miedo de ir a recoger sus libros…pero esta era una situación diferente.

S: Britt! Hola!- Britt tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, levantó su mano e hizo una señal de saludo-oye aaa que…quería darte algo….para que bueno… como un aperitivo de la cita de hoy-sacó de su mochila un pequeño ramo de flores de jardín- se…sé que no es uno de rosas ni de claveles ni ninguna flor lujosa en realidad lo hice yo misma camino a la escuela…te gustan?

B: "lo amo"-dijo haciendo señales.

S: Bueno no es por presumir pero creo que puedo ser florista de grande -dijo en tono de chiste a lo que Brittany sonrió y acto seguido dio un beso en la mejilla a Santana- oye hueles rico! Que perfume usas?- Britt abrió su casillero y señaló la figura de Beyoncé que tenía colgado- Te gusta mucho esa cantante no?-Britt asintió.

B:-hubo unos segundos de silencio pues Britt se perdió en los ojos de Santana- "tú crees que soy bonita?"- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

S:-santana también se ruborizó un poco con la pregunta de Britt, siempre pensó que era como que tierna…pero solo en estos días se pudo fijar en los hermosos ojos azules y el hermoso cabello dorado de la chica que tenía al frente- Claro que lo eres…sabes yo solo invito a salir a las chicas más hermosas del colegio.

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG-sonó el timbre del colegio

S: a bueno…creo que no tengo cursos contigo hoy…entonces…te veo en la tarde….bonita…-dijo yéndose a su salón.

B: "me dijo bonita"-pensó maravillada por las palabras de Santana.

Ese día era el mejor que había tenido Brittany: sin Quinn por ahí ya ninguna porrista se le acercaba a molestarla y el amor de su vida le dijo que era bonita. Tuvo una sonrisa imborrable durante todo el día y cuando llegó la hora de salida fue rápidamente con Rachel a su casa.

Casa de Brittany

R: Bien ahora ve a ponerte la ropa que compramos ayer.

B: "no es muy explícita?"-dijo con señas (suerte que un familiar de Rachel era mudo y por eso podía entender perfectamente a su amiga).

R: claro que no! Ahora no seas terca y póntelo!

Pasaron tres horas vistiendo y maquillando a Britt que al final Rachel terminó agotada pero con una gran sonrisa al ver su "obra de arte"

R: OHH BRITT POR DIOS PARECES MODELO! Si Santana no te besa hoy es porque es ciega!

B: "besarme?"-su cara se puso roja-"nunca he sido besada"

R: Es muy rico! Si es con la persona que amas te sentirás como si flotaras en el aire.

B: "tú has besado?"

R: solo para ti si?...me bese con-DIN DON DIN DON!-DESPUÉS TE CUENTO YA VE A ABRIRLE!

Brittany bajó rápido cogió su cartera y le abrió la puerta a Santana.

S: disculpa esta Brittany?

B: "soy yo"-se señaló

S: BRITTT? OH POR DIOS! WOW ESTAS HERMOSA!-dijo Santana mirando a Britt de pies a cabeza.

Brittany llevaba unas leggis de color negro, un polo de cuello v, una chaqueta de color azul y unas balerinas; además de tener el pelo suelto y las uñas pintadas de un color rosado claro.

B: "te gusta?"-miró al suelo

S: ERES LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO!-dijo aún admirando a la belleza hecha mujer que tenía al frente- bueno… nos vamos preciosa?-Brittany asintió y cerró la puerta de su casa, caminaron un par de cuadras y santana no podía dejar de mirar a Brittany- oye Britt…puedo agarrarte de la mano?

B: "Claro hazlo"-le dijo a San con la mirada.

Santana tomó tímidamente la mano de Brittany y se dirigieron a lo que sería la mejor noche de sus vidas.


	4. Irresistible

Capitulo 4: irresistible

B:-señaló un auto y miró confusa a santana-

S: que? ha creo que ya se que me quieres decir jejeje no traje mi auto porque...bueno creí que sería más relajante ir caminando-Britt sonrió y se pegó más a Santana-oye que tipo de películas te gusta ver?

B: "dibujos"

S: mmmm a mi me gusta el terror

B: "me da miedo"

S: jajaja bueno veremos entonces algo de animación.

 **Cine:**

S: a ver...vemos la maldición ajena?

B:-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, algo que a Santana le pareció muy tierno-

S: jajaja era broma linda! veremos el origen de los guardianes.

B:-aplaudió y abrazó a Santana- "eres muy buena"

S: seee se que estoy buena

B:-sonrió-"también"-se sonrojó.

S: jjajajaja-acarició la cabeza de Britt-señorita dos para el origen de los guardianes-britt saca un poco de dinero de su cartera-hey no saques nada yo invité así que yo pago todo.

B: "segura?"

S: sip!

 **Dentro de sala de cine**

S: enserio comerás todos esos dulces?-dijo sentándose.

B: "a mi me gustan"

S: me invitas uno de esos palitos salados?

B:-señaló el palito estaba a mitad de entrar a su boca, hizo la seña del 1 y señaló la caja vacía-

S: bueno la mitad esta afuera así que...-se acercó al palillo que tenía britt en la boca y se comió la otra mitad que estaba afuera, rozando sus labios con los de brittany-jejeje-se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

B:-no se veía por la oscuridad pero estaba roja como un tomate-"mira ya empezó"

En el transcurso de la película, Santana estuvo tan concentrada en la película, al igual que Brittany. Por tanto ninguna de las dos se comunico en toda la película.

 **Fuera del cine**

S: nunca pensé decirlo pero la película estuvo genial!

B: "a mí también"

S: quieres ir al parque un rato?

B: "no es muy de noche?"

S: de noche? Son las 8, no pasará nada ven vamos un rato-rodeó a Brittany con sus brazos-si?

B:-con un ligero sonrojo asintió-

 **Parque**

Santana llevó a Britt a un parque que quedaba cerca del cine. Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato sin decirse nada.

S: "vamos ya lo has hecho con muchas chicas porque te cuesta tanto solo entrelazar tu mano con britt"-pensaba Santana jugando con sus manos- "vamos uno dos tres!"-rápidamente Santana agarró la mano de Britt y entrelazó sus dedos- Tus manos son tan suaves-dijo acariciando con su pulgar la palma de Britt.

B:-se sonrojó aún más-"las tuyas más"-miró a Santana a los ojos-"como tú me entiendes?"

S: Bueno jejej…yo hace tiempo investigué sobre el lenguaje de señas y lo aprendí solo por curiosidad…ya no debes creer que soy tan genial-dijo apartando la mirada.

B: "tu siempre eres genial"

S:- Le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, esta estaba frente a Britt, la tenía muy cerca-"que lindos labios"-pensaba mientras se acercaba.

B:-Santana estaba a punto de besarla, pero Britt estaba muy nerviosa, así que se alejó un poco de la otra chica-"nunca he besado"

S: Oh…entiendo….perdóname…

B: "no te preocupes"-siguieron caminando

S: -"rayos fui demasiado rápido…es tan hermosa… lo intentaré de nuevo, pero como"-Britt juguemos a algo-dijo sentándose en una banca.

B: "¿jugar?"

S: juguemos a los actores! Seremos esa pareja que está hallá-señaló a un chico y a una chica sentados dos bancas más adelante.

B: "que debo hacer"

S: mmm ya mira yo seré el chico.

B: "no pareces uno"

S: ponle un poco de imaginación-se hizo un moño, se puso el gorro de su casaca y se sentó abriendo las piernas- Ahora soy todo un macho!

B:-sonrió ante la ocurrencia-"y yo soy la chica?"

S: no veo a ninguna Brittany más-britt se sentó al lado de Santana.

El chico de la otra banca puso un brazo en el hombro de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, Santana lo imitó. La chica miró al chico y este le dijo algo, Britt miró a Santana a los ojos y Santana dijo "me gustas Britt". Los ojos de la Rubia brillaron ante esa confesión. La chica del otro banco al parecer se molestó con el chico y le propinó una cachetada.

B: "no quiero pegarte"

S: uyy cambiemos el final-Santana acarició el rostro de Brittany y se acercó a sus labios-solo cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada-Sus labios se juntaron.

B:-"no lo puedo creer es mi primer beso!" pensaba Britt "los labios de Santana son tan deliciosos"-

S: wow eso fue… increíble-dijo al separarse de Britt.

B: "no habías besado a otras?"

S: si lo hice…pero esto es diferente…Britt en toda la salida mi corazón no ha dejado de latir por ti, no sé que es pero…ese beso fue diferente para mi…

B: "puedes besarme de nuevo?"

S: enserio?

B: "me gustó mucho"

Santana volvió a besar a Brittany; pero esta vez, mientras le deba el beso, acariciaba la cintura de la rubia y esta, tímidamente, acarició la espalda de la latina.

S: Woow….-dijo mirando directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules que se veían a través de los lentes.

B:-seguía perdida en los ojos de Santana hasta que un señor que pasó mencionó que eran las 9:30-"ya es tarde"

S: Verdad…vamos te dejo en tu casa.

En todo el trayecto permanecieron agarradas de las manos y en completo silencio. Las dos habían tenido una gran experiencia: Britt tuvo su primer beso con la persona que siempre amo, Santana había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento.

 **Puerta de la casa de Britt**

B: "ha sido la mejor noche"

S: para mí también…eres tan hermosa, inteligente, tan buena…eres perfecta…-se quedaron mirándose un par de minutos, Britt le dio un pequeño pico de despedida a Santana y desapareció en el interior de su casa.

 **Cuarto de Britt**

Encendió rápidamente su computadora para contarle lo sucedido a Rachel.

Rachel disponible:

B: AAAA RACHEEELLLL

R: AAAAA TE BESO? DIME QUE SI!

B: siii! Aaa fue tan lindaaa

R: con lengua o sin lengua?

B: o/o, ¬¬

R: jajaja como fue

B: me llevó al cine y luego al parque. Me agarró de las manos y estaba a punto de besarme pero me dio nervios y me alejé, pero ella supo cómo manejar la situación y al final nos besamos dos veces en el parque y yo le di un pico en la puerta de mi casa.

R: AAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

B: como tú me dijiste me sentí volando por los aires, hablando de eso ahora si dime con quién te besaste

R: ya, te contaré

 **Casa de santana**

Santana llegó cansada pero muy feliz a su casa. Entró a su cuarto, se echó en su cama y repasó toda la cita por su mente. Ting! Sonó su celular.

S: aaaa quien me manda mensaje!

"Q: QUE TAL SE SIENTE HACERLO CON ALGUIEN QUE NO PUEDE GEMIR!?"

Miró con furia el mensaje y tiró su celular al mueble de su cuarto.

S: que le den! No me importa lo que diga ahora esa perra.

 **Siguiente Día**

S: Britt!-dijo acercándose al casillero de esta-que tal dormiste?...-la otra no le hacía ninguna señal-britt?

B: "Besó a Sam"- e hizo una señal de una persona chata y de nariz grande.

S: LA ENANA BESÓ AL BOCA DE TRUCHA?

B: "eso me ha dejado en que pensar"

S: Que tiene de malo?

B: "me preocupo es mi amiga"

S: Oh vamos Sam es un buen chico, si empiezan a salir no creo que le pase nada malo.

B: "tienes razón…. me acompañas al baño?"

S: bueno! Yo también quiero lavarme la cara, tengo sueño.

 **Baño**

Ellas entraron al baño, Britt se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se abalanzó contra los labios de Santana.

B: "no pude resistirme"

S: pensaba hacer lo mismo jejejeje.


	5. Demonio amarillo

Capitulo 5: demonio amarillo

"Querido diario:

Hola! Hace tiempo que no te escribo y han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que lo hice. Resumiéndolo todo, se cumplió mi sueño diario: Santana lopez se fijo en mi! Pues me invito a salir el otro día y me dio mi primer beso! Puedes creerlo? También me enteré que Rachel besó a Sam y creo que han empezado a salir ayer. Yo también estoy saliendo con santy…o algo así jejeje. Su madre la castigó así que no puede salir hasta que acabe la semana, así que estos días he estado yendo a su casa después de la escuela para ayudarla en algunas materias y de paso también nos damos nuestros labios aaaaa son tan tan…tan suaves y me llevan a otra galaxia. Awww y también es tan tierna cuando me habla. Me dice "bonita" o a veces "princesita". Estoy algo preocupada…por Quinn… ella regresa el lunes al colegio…tengo miedo que me vaya a atormentar más de lo que hacía. Si antes me molestaba sin ninguna razón ahora creo que será peor…pues salgo con su ex. Oh cierto hoy vendrá San a mi casa para hacer la tarea, pues hoy estoy con algo de fiebre y no pude ir al colegio. Diario en la noche escribiré lo que pase hoy, acaban de tocar el timbre y no quiero hacerla esperar.

Britt Britt"

Brittany dejó su diario en su mesa de noche y bajó rápido a abrirle la puerta a santana.

B:-abrió la puerta y abrazó a santana-"hola"

S: hola princesita! Mira! Te traje algo para que te recuperes-sacó de su mochila unas rosas y se las entregó a Britt- Espero que te gusten las blancas…quería que fueran de tu color favorito pero no habían.

B: "gracias, las amo"-santana estaba a punto de besarla en los labios pero Britt la detuvo-"te contagiaré"

S: oh verdad jejeje…puedo pasar?

B: "si, vamos a mi cuarto"-tomó la mano de Santana y la llevó hasta su cuarto.

 **Cuarto de Britt**

B: "que hicieron hoy?"

S: bueno mmmm solo copiamos todo lo que estaba en la pizarra, ah y el lunes hay prueba de Geografía, además que en historia nos dejaron para hacer infografía sobre la segunda guerra mundial, dijeron que podría ser en parejas así que me puse contigo

B:-puso sus cuadernos en la cama, sacó un papel y comenzó a esbcribir- "Será fácil yo leí todo sobre esa guerra, tu que quieres hacer? Buscar información o buscar imágenes"

S: prefiero las imágenes, me aburre leer jejeje

B: "me prestas tu cuaderno para copiar la clase?"

S: oh claro toma-se dio su cuaderno.

Mientras Britt copiaba del cuaderno de santana, esta se la pasó mirándola todo el rato "tengo tanta suerte…Es hermosa, buena e inteligente, muy inteligente. La única vez que hice un trabajo con Quinn, ella no quería hacer el trabajo y cada vez que nos reuníamos para hacer la tarea terminábamos haciéndolo. Me alegro de haber terminado con ella, me retrasaba en todo. Ahora con Britt mis notas han subido considerablemente. Quizá no se vista todos los días con ropa ajustada y escotes como Quinn, pero ya saben lo que dicen la apariencia no lo es todo" pensaba Santana mientras contemplaba el rostro de Britt.

Gracias a la habilidad de Britt para hacer infografías lograron terminar todo el trabajo en solo dos horas y a Santana la recogerían dentro de 1 hora.

S:-estirándose- uu no lo puedo creer terminamos en solo dos horas! Si lo hubiese hecho sola me hubiese llevado días, todo gracias a ti bebe-le dio un beso en la mejilla a Britt

B: "ha sido gracias a las dos"-le dio un pico a Santana, y al separarse Britt puso cara de asustada.

S: Britt? Que pasa?-acarició su mejilla.

B: "te contagié"

S: no es para tanto apenas fue un pico-se echó en la cama de Britt y le hizo una seña para que se echara también- oye aún tengo una hora antes de que me recojan… tus padres están en casa?

B: "no"-se exaltó un poco cuando entendió la indirecta y se paró de la cama mirando asustada a santana- "no estoy preparada".

S: ah? Jajaja no es lo que piensas! Solo lo decía para poner música a alto volumen, puedo?

B: "si si hazlo"

Santana se dirigió a la laptop de Britt y puso la canción PSYCHOSOCIAL de slipknot y empezó a moverse al compas de la música. Fue por una escoba y la usó como guitarra, se sacó los zapatos y se subió a la cama de Britt saltando con su "guitarra".

S: YA SE! Yo seré la estrella de rock famosa y tu serás mi fan enamorada!

B:-se puso al pie de la cama y extendía sus brazos-

S:-terminó la canción- GRACIAS PUBLICO! Ahora solo por ser mi ultimo concierto le daré un abrazo a una fan que elija!

B:-levantó la mano en señal de que la eligiera a ella-

S: mmmm ya sé quien escogeré, tú la más hermosa del concierto! Ven!

B:-se subió a la cama-"puede ser beso en la mejilla?"

S: mmm no lo sé tengo que firmar muchos autógrafos y tengo otro concierto en media hora

B:-la miró con ojos de cachorrito-

S: awww a esa mirada nadie se resistiría

Santana besó la mejilla de Britt y luego se echaron en la cama abrazadas. "Santana se veía tan sexy como una estrella de rock rebelde" pensaba Britt mientras abrazaba a Santana.

B:-agarró un papel y escribió- "Santy estoy preocupada"

S: de que, linda?

B: "el lunes regresa Quinn y tengo miedo de que ahora me vaya a molestar más de lo que hacia antes"

S: no tengas miedo que yo no me despegaré de ti. Si ella se atreve a hacerte algo le pego!

B: "no quiero que salgas lastimada otra vez"

S: no lo haré, sabes porque? Porque soy un sayayín y mi fuerza aumenta después de una batalla jajaja

B: "estas loquita"-acarició la mejilla de santana-"pero igual…ten cuidado"

S: no te preocupes mi hermosa dama-acercó más a Britt y le dio un beso.

B: "no te importa que te contagie?"

S: será una gripe hermosa jejeje

 **Lunes**

B:"llegó el día que tanto he temido, espero no encontrarme con Quinn, me muero de miedo" pensaba Britt entrando a la escuela. Llegó rápido a su casillero y cuando se disponía a irse se encontró con…el demonio amarillo.

Q: hola abuela-britt la ignoró y la pasó de largo. Quinn se molestó, agarró por el cuello a Britt y la estampo contra la pared-así que ahora te crees mucho porque sales con MI chica- Britt trataba de zafarse de las garras de Quinn pero le era imposible-si antes te hacía cosas que solo te dejaban moretones, ahora con más razón haré que sangres perra-soltó a Britt del cuello-hablamos! Oh cierto no puedes jajajaja-se fue con una sonrisa triunfadora.

S: BRITT!-justo cuando Quinn se fue Santana llegó- OH DIOS MIO QUE TE PASÓ!-dijo al verla tirada en el piso llorando-FUE QUINN?!-britt asintió- ESA IDIOTA…CUANDO ME LA ENCUENTRE VA A VER!

Santana llevó a Britt al baño para que se calme pero Britt estaba muy asustada y no dejaba de llorar.

B: "tengo miedo"-abrazó a santana

S: me siento tan culpable…sabía que no debí desayunar y además comerme ese taco, si no lo hubiese hecho te hubiese protegido.

B: "no fue tu culpa"-besó a Santana.

S: esta primera hora nos toca juntas, vamos a clases si? Tenemos que entregar el trabajo

B: "vamos"

Ahora ver a Santana con Britt era cosa de todos los días para los estudiantes. Algunos de ellos empezaron a ya no darle tanto respeto a la porrista, por el hecho de andar con una "Nerd". Santana no se lo dijo a Britt…pero en un día uno de los jugadores de futbol la empujó contra la pared y le gritó "loser". Si ella hubiese podido, le rompería la cara pero llegaba tarde a su clase.

S:-señor shue! Puedo ir al baño!

Mr. Shue: claro!

Santana se dirigió al baño y cuando salió de este se encontró con su ex.

Q: Aunque salgas con la rata de biblioteca me sigues pareciendo sexy-dijo Quinn empujando a Santana hacia los baños.

S: Contigo quería hablar…DEJA DE MOLESTARLA

Q: oh amor eso no será posible! Tengo que proteger lo que es mío

S: ya no soy tu "novia"

Q: ahora eres la novia de la cuatro ojos?

S: pues…aun no se lo he pedido oficialmente

Q: entonces no se molestará si hago esto-se estampó contra los labios de Santana.

S:-empujó a Quinn y se limpió la boca- Aléjate de mi

Q: ahora te limpias, pero antes metías tu lengua en mi boca con tantas ansias.

S: no te pego nada más porque se lo prometí a Britt

Q: aww que lindo la niñita tonta te ablandó, que sigue ahora te vestirás de osito de peluche?

S: sabes que! Mejor me voy

Q:-agarró a santana de la cintura y le hablo cerca de la oreja-amorcito, a mi nadie me rechaza.

S: suéltame!-dijo santana y se dirigió a su salón.

Quinn estaba muy enojada a ella nunca nadie le había rechazado alguna cosa. "estas en mi lista, sexy santana" pensó. Rápidamente se fue a su salón y con sus amigas porristas ideó un malvado plan.

Santana y Britt salían de su clase de geografía agarradas de la mano, como siempre, y en cuanto llegaron al casillero de Santana prácticamente todas las porristas y jugadores de futbol se les acercaron con vasos de soda.

Q: Sany porque estas con esa cuatro ojos que solo te trae problemas eh? Te doy dos opciones querida: vienes con migo y recibirás una noche muy divertida-sonrió pícaramente- o te quedas con ella y todas estas sodas irán para tu cabeza.

S: ESTO ES DEMASIADO!-se puso delante de Britt-ME QUEDO CON BRITT! Ella es hermosa, buena, inteligente y me trata bien! Tu eres una perra y yo sabía que te acostabas con otras aún estando con migo!-todos los estudiantes que pasaban se quedaron viendo la escena-TU CON PALABRAS SUCIAS Y TU CUERPO ME LOGRASTE INTERESAR, PERO ELLA SIN DECIRME NADA, ME HA ENAMORADO EN UNOS DÍAS! ASÍ QUE VENGAN LAS SODAS NO LES TENGO MIEDO!

Q: tu lo pediste!-todos arrojaron sus vasos de soda sobre las dos chicas y todos se empezaron a reír de ellas.

B:-Empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas-

S: sabes que Quinn? Eres la persona más malvada de este planeta.

Q: tus insultos no me hacen daño! Mirate ahora estas en la base en la torre de la popularidad!

S: Con tal de estar con ella no me importa-se arrodilló, tomó una de las manos de Britt- Britt quieres ser mi novia?

Todos se quedaron callados ante la petición de Santana. Britt aún con lagrimas en los ojos asintió y las dos se unieron en un profundo beso dejando sorprendidos a todos los estudiantes y más a Quinn, que, enojada, salió del lugar empujando a todos.

S: ESTUDIANTES! Les presento a mi NOVIA, BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!-dijo, con orgullo abrazando a Britt.


	6. Glee club

Capítulo 6: glee club

Facebook

Santana disponible

Brittany dice: Hola mi amor 3  
Santana dice: como estas hermosa princesa? 3 3  
Brittany dice: mejor ahora que ya soy tu novia 3  
Santana dice: awww te quiero muchooo 3 mi princesita bonitaa 3  
Brittany dice: awww y tu eres mi reina 3  
Santana dice: awww te adoro 3  
Brittany dice: yo tambien muchoooo 3  
Santana dice: ok basta de cursilerias  
Brittany dice: jajajaja seee, amor y que tal ya estudiaste para la prueba de matematicas?  
Santana dice: soy un as en matematicas no necesito estudiar!  
Brittany dice: pero igual amor estudia si?  
Santana dice: no puedo estudiar, porque siempre estoy pensando en ti  
Brittany dice: aaaawww yo tambien pienso en ti 3  
Santana dice: oye es cierto que abrirán un nuevo glee club?  
Brittany dice: sii Rachel me dijo que mañana serán las audiciones  
Santana dice: sabes? estoy pensando en entrar, a mi me gusta cantar  
Brittany dice: enserio? nunca te escuche cantar  
Santana dice: es que no me gusta gastar mi fina vos  
Brittany dice: jajajjaa veeee XD  
Santana dice: me acompañas a mi audición?  
Brittany dice: siiiii, a que hora es?  
Santana dice: es después de clases  
Brittany dice: yaaa perfecto! oye amor sorry me tengo que ir si? mañana conversamos  
Santana dice: :( bueno princesa esta bien :D te quiero MUCHOOOOOOOO 3  
Brittany dice: YO TE ADOROOO 3  
Santana dice: yo más  
Brittany dice: nop yo más  
Santana dice: noooo yo muchooooo maaaaaaassss  
Brittany dice: 3 3  
Santana dice: 3 3 3  
Brittany dice: jajajaja ok amor bye  
Santana dice: bye amorcita 3

Brittany no disponible

Siguiente día

4:00

S: estoy nerviosa, y si me sale un gallo?  
B: "lo haras bien"  
R: así es Santana! no te preocupes todo saldrá bien  
Sa: Rach yo también estoy nervioso  
R: amor! vamos esa canción que me cantaste el otro día te salió de lo mejor! tu puedes!  
Sa: Gracias amor-beso a Rachel.  
Sr. Shu: Muchas gracias Kurt! Cantas muy bien! bienvenido al glee club!-dijo will al terminar la presentación del chico-ok quien sigue mmm Santana Lopez!  
B: "suerte"  
S: Gracias linda-fue al escenario.  
Sr. Shu: bien afuera los nervios y a cantar!  
S: ok... esta canción se la dedico a mi novia Britt! Te adoro preciosa!-señalando a britt

(just the way you are)

Santana:

Ohhh...  
Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look  
like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly  
without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
and I tell her everyday

Yeah I know, I know  
when I compliment her  
she wont believe me  
And it's so it's so  
sad to think she  
don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me do  
I look okay  
I say

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
there's not a thing  
that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
the whole world stops  
and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are.

Her lips, her lips  
could kiss them  
all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but  
I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
and i tell her  
everyday

Oh you know, you know  
you know  
I'd never ask  
you to change  
if perfect is what  
you're searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
You know I say

[Chorus]

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

[Chorus]

Yeaaaaah.

Todos: bravoo!-aplausos.  
Sr. Shu: Asombroso Santana! Bienvenida al glee Club!  
S: muchas gracias señor shu!-bajó del escenario y fue corriendo a abrazar a britt.  
B: "Que linda eres"-beso.  
S: Te gustó?  
B: "fue asombroso"-se abrasaron

Luego Rachel cantó Don't Rain On My Parade, todos la felicitaron y logró entrar; lo mismo con sam, que cantó Stereo hearts. Después Santana se acercó a will.

S: señor shu, puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
Sr. shu: Dime Santana.  
S: Podría mi novia entrar al club?  
Sr. shu: Claro! dile que pase al escenario.  
S: lo que pasa es que ella...no puede hablar...  
Sr. shu: en ese caso mmm bueno, sabe bailar? podría ayudarnos en ese aspecto.  
S: genial! le preguntaré!-va hacia donde está britt-Amor a ti te encanta bailar no?  
B:-asiente-  
S: pues le pedí al señor shu si podrías entrar al glee club apoyando en la parte del baile!  
B: "enserio?"  
S: siii ve al escenario a mostrarle lo que hace amor!  
B: "eres la mejor"-escribió en un papel la canción que esta bailaría y se la entregó a will.  
Sr. shu: mmmm single ladys, Muy bien brittany a bailar!.

Brittany bailó la canción y lo hizo muy bien, pues will quedó encantado al igual que Santana, Rachel y Sam.

Sr. shu: Woow definitivamente te quedas en el glee club! eso fue asombroso Brittany!  
B: "gracias"-bajó corriendo a abrazar a Santana-"te amo"  
S: awww yo tambien.  
Sr. shu: bien chicos mañana empiezan los ensayos despues de la escuela en el salon de musica! los espero!-sale del auditorio.

Siguiente día

Era casi la ultima hora de clases Santana estaba muy emocionada por que termine el día, pues en todo el día no tuvo clases con britt y ya quería verla. Fue a su casillero a guardar un par de cosas y al voltearse, oh sorpresa! demonio amarillo.

S: Que quieres Quinn!  
Q: COMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTAS EN EL GLEE CLUB! ESO ES PARA PERDEDORES!  
S: solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta! con mi novia!  
Q: esa muda esta ahi? pero como si es que es imposible que cante!  
S: su baile es muy sexy  
Q: oye si con lo que pasó ayer estas en la BASE de la torre de popularidad, ahora estaras bajo tierra!  
S: no me importa! y retírate si? tengo que irme!-empujó un poco a Quinn y se fue a su salon.  
Q: nadie me quita lo que es mío-se dijo a si misma.

4:00

Brittany se acercó al lugar donde serían los ensayos del glee club y al entrar buscó con la mirada a Santana, pero al parecer esta no había llegado; pero sí Rachel y Sam que estaban sentados en una esquina dándose besos.

R: oh britt! ven, siéntate aquí!-le señaló un sitio que estaba a su costado.  
B: "ella aún no llega"  
R: no debe tardar bitt!

En ese salón había gente que britt no conocía, pero sí se sabía sus nombres. Contando con ellas, eran en total 22 miembros.

S: Amorcita!-se acercó a britt y le dio un beso- wow hay bastante gente aquí no?  
R: sii esto será muy emocionante!  
Sr. shu: Hola chicos! estoy muy sorprendido! en total tenemos 22 miembros en el club! eso me alegra mucho! bien empecemos-agarró un plumón y antes de que pudiera escribir algo se escucharon golpes en la puerta y este se dirigió a abrirla-hola señorita que la trae por aquí?  
Q: se que es un poco tarde, pero me gustaría entrar al glee club-miró a Santana.  
S: esa perra-susurró.  
Sr. shu: no veo por que no, te escuchamos...Quinn fabray no?  
Q: así es-dejo sus cosas en una esquina y se paró en medio del salón-tú la narizona y la asiatica! vengan a hacerme coros!-señaló a Rachel y a Tina.

(girlfriend)

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I don't like your girlfriend

Rachel y tina:

No way no way

Quinn:

I think you need a new one

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I could be your girlfriend

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I know that you like me

Rachel y Tina:

No way no way

Quinn:

You know it's not a secret

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

(coro)

I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

(coro)

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I don't like your girlfriend

Rachel y tina:

No way no way

Quinn:

I think you need a new one

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I could be your girlfriend

Rachel y Tina:

No way No way

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I know that you like me

Rachel y Tina:

No way no way

Quinn:

You know it's not a secret

Rachel y Tina:

Hey hey  
You you

Quinn:

I want to be your girlfriend

Rachel y tina:

No way no way

Rachel, Tina, Quinn:

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey you...  
No way...  
Hey you...  
No way no way  
Hey hey!

Al final de la canción todos le aplaudieron a Quinn, menos Santana y Brittany.

Sr. shu: Impresionante! estas dentro Quinn, bueno ahora somos 23 miembros!  
Q:-se sentó al lado de Santana-te gustó mi canción?  
S: muerete fabray!.

En la clase, will les dio algunas pautas de lo que se trataba estar en el glee club, les explico sobre las competencias y al final les dio una lista de canciones para que puedan escoger. Cuando will se fue Sam cerro la puerta y les dijo a todos.

Sa: Chicos que les parece si mañana vienen todos a mi casa y hacemos una pequeña fiesta para conocernos mejor!

A todos les agradó la idea, más a Quinn porque tenía un plan malvado en mente.

Q:"si voy a esa fiesta y logro emborrachar a Santana, la tendré en mi cama otra vez jejejeje"-pensó dibujando una sonrisa malevola-"y si no lo logro mmm bueno hay muchas chicas bonitas aquí...esa Rachel tiene un buen trasero"


	7. Entrando a la boca del lobo

Capitulo 7: entrando a la boca del lobo

Siguiente día en la noche

DIN DON DIN DON!

S:-abrieron la puerta- amm...hola yo soy la novi...amiga de britt

J: Santana no? ENANAAA! TU NOVIAA!

S:-sonrojandose- como...lo sabes

J: mi hermanita me cuenta todo, soy como su segundo diario

S: y sus padres...lo saben?

J: ni loco! nuestra familia es muy conservadora, matarían a britt si se enteran que sale contigo.

S: y a ti no te importa?

J: nop, yo solo quiero que mi hermanita sea feliz, parece que contigo lo es aunque hayas abusado de ella antes..

S: si...fue muy extraño, ella es asombrosa en todo sentido...no se porque no me enamoré de ella antes.

B:-bajando las escaleras-

S: wwooww-britt estaba con un polo algo escotado, una falda que le llegaba a mita del muslo con unas leggis negras, balerinas de color blanco y traía el cabello ondulado-en realidad eres una princesa...

B:-abrazó a santana y le dio un pico en frente de su hermano- "hola linda"

S:-se sonrojó y miró de reojo la reacción de su hermano, este parecía tranquilo- Princesita...bueno...nos vamos?

B:-tomó la mano de santana y asintió-

J: no regresen tarde! ya sabes britt no más de las 12!-cerró la puerta.

S: Enserio es tu hermano? no se parece nada a ti fisicamente

B: "soy adoptada"

S: oh enserio?-le abrió la puerta de su auto-

B:-entró al auto y escribió en un papel-"tenía 5 años cuando mi familia me abandonó en un callejón...anduve vagando por la ciudad durante un mes hasta que una monja me llevó al orfanato de la ciudad, no tuvo que pasar mucho para que la familia Pierce me adoptara. Eran estrictos...pero eran buenas personas. Julyer, mi hermano mayor, me acogió y me protegió desde el día en que llegue. Además de Rachel, el es mi mejor amigo"

S:-arrancando el auto-No lo puedo creer...me duele saber que yo hice tu vida mucho más miserable...

B: "no pienses en eso bebe"-besó la mejilla de santana.

S: adoro tus labios princesa-le dio otro beso más antes de partir.

Casa de Sam

Q: aaaagggg a que hora llegará Santana! solo está el boca de trucha, su novia y la pareja asiática.

Quinn fue la primera en llegar a la casa de Sam, pues quería poner en marcha su plan lo antes posible. Luego de prácticamente 2 horas llegaron todos los demás.

R: Britt! estas hermosa!-le dio una vuelta a la chica.

S: soy tan afortunada-beso-oye Rachel! donde hay cerveza!

B: "conducirás"

S: oh cierto...mejor dime donde hay agua ¬¬

R: En la cocina hay una jarra!

S: a ya, ahora vengo hermosa

Cocina

S:-sirviéndose agua-aaa debimos venir caminando!

Q: hey sexy! porque no nos tomamos una cerveza en señal de amistad?

S: no puedo fabray! tengo que conducir

Q: por favor! una botella nada más.

S: no! tengo que llevar a mi princesa a su casa.

Q: enserio esa es la muda? pues sin su ropa habitual está muy buena ha!

S: DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASÍ! TU ERES UNA PERRA ODIOSA! DÉJANOS EN PAZ! HAY MILLONES DE CHICAS APARTE DE MI CON LAS QUE TE PUEDES ACOSTAR! DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS FABRAY!

Q: PUES ESO ARÉ! ME TIRARÉ A UNA DE LAS CHICAS DE LA FIESTA ESTA MISMA NOCHE!

S: Quien se querría acostar con una perra como tú!-salió furiosa de la cocina.

Q:-MUY enojada- va a ver! mmmm aver analisemos-miró a sugar-esa está muy buena y al parecer es millonaria, mmmm pero tiene el cabello muy claro! next!-miró a marley-uuu esta si es bien bonita, ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro...pero es muy pobre!-miró a tina- muy asiatica-miró a kitty-naaa con ella siempre me acuesto-miró a Rachel-mmm no se viste nada mal, mmmmm cabello castaño oscuro, bonitos ojos, buen trasero, buenos pechos, PERFECTA! prepárate Berry!.

R: Sam! no tomes mucho! mejor vamos a bailar!

Sa: dwejamwe tuomar un pco mss!

R: aagg eres imposible-sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

Q: hey berry escuche que quieres baliar! Me harías el honor?

R: tu? hablandome a mi? es la primera vez que lo haces.

Q: me acabo de dar cuenta de lo sexy que eres-le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y acarició la mejilla de berry.

R: TENGO NOVIO!-dijo quitando la mano que acariciaba su rostro-además tu siempre atormentas a britt! eres una perra!

Q: Vamos vengo en son de paz...solo quiero bailar un rato!, además no creo que tu noviesito esté de humor para bailar.

R: ammm pues aish! bueno, pero solo una canción.

Q: ok hermosa "segundo paso, seducirla"

Sonaba la canción "like a g6". Primero bailaban separadas y casi a la mitad de la canción, Quinn tomó de la cintura a Rachel y acercó más sus cuerpos. Luego sus manos pasaron a la espalda de Rachel y luego comenzó a tocar el trasero de esta.

R: QUE HACES! SUÉLTAME!

Q: nopi-empezó a besar el cuello de Rachel, sin que Rachel se diera cuenta Quinn le había llevado hasta una parte oscura de la casa.  
R: NO! DEJAME! AUXILIO!  
Q: oye! solo te estoy dando algo de cariño, no te asustes-dijo mirandola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes-además dime si alguna vez el boca de trucha te tocó de esta manera!-volvió a besar el cuello de esta.  
R: n-no...ahh!-gimió ante el rose de los labios de Quinn con su cuello.  
Q: ves si te gusta-acarició uno de sus pechos-que te parece si vamos a mi casa a divertirnos un poco.  
R: NO! SUÉLTAME!-empujó a Quinn y caminó hacia donde estaban los otros, pero algo la detuvo y se volteó a ver a Quinn-tu casa...está muy lejos...  
Q:-"ya cayó"-no está muy lejos, a unos 10 minutos.  
R: espérame afuera...  
Q:-se dirigió a la puerta-"tercer paso: sexo"  
R: Sam...ya me voy...mis padres me dijeron que regresara temprano.  
Sa: twe shevo!  
R: no es necesario, han venido por mi.  
Sa: ok Te amo!-le dio un brusco beso a Rachel.  
R: yo tambien!

Auto de Quinn

Q:-conduciendo-Vas a ver que será muy divertido-acarició las piernas de Rachel.  
R:-sonrojada- mmmhh...-"que demonios estoy haciendo...estoy a punto de...tener mi primera vez..., esto...es como entrar a la boca del lobo"

2 horas después

Casa de Sam

F: GLEEE CLUB FOR EVERR!  
todos: WUUUU SIII!

Santana se encontraba besando a britt en una de las esquinas de la casa. El beso subió un poco de tono cuando esta intentó besar el cuello de britt.

B:-se alejo un poco-"no"  
S: lo siento me dejé llevar...  
B:-miró al suelo y recogió unas llaves-"Rachel, donde está?"  
S:-se exaltó un poco-donde...esta Quinn-miró al rededor y ninguna de las dos estaba- OH NO!  
B: "que pasa"  
S: Quinn...se la llevó...ella me dijo que se acostaría con alguna de las chicas de la fiesta...  
B:-estaba muy asustada-"Que haremos"  
S: la zona en la que vive ella es muy peligrosa...tenemos...que esperar hasta mañana...  
B: "pobre Rachel"  
S: se lo diría a sam pero está muy borracho...

Siguente día.

Brittany apenas llegó al colegio se dirigió al casillero de Rachel, la cual estaba con la mirada perdida.

B:-agarró del hombro a esta-  
R: britt...me acosté con Quinn...


	8. It's all over

Capitulo 8: It's all over!

B: "te obligó?"

R: …pues…..

Riiiiiinnnnggg!-sonó el timbre del colegio.

R: …Llegaré tarde a mi clase-le dijo a una muy preocupada Britt-Tu también…ándate a tu clase…- y sin que Britt pudiera detenerla, Rachel prácticamente huyó de la escena.

En la clase, Rachel estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, aún los recuerdos de esa noche la atormentaban y confundían al mismo tiempo. "como pude…a mi no me gustan las chicas….pero esa Quinn es muy sexy…tengo que aceptarlo…Porqué lo hizo…quizá le guste…no eso no puede ser, ella es solo una perra que usa a las chicas como objetos sexuales" pensaba mientras dibujaba un garabato en su cuaderno "ahora no sé como podre mirar a la cara a Sam…Lo engañe…con una chica…Debí haberme negado desde el momento en que empezó a tocarme en su auto..."

Flashback

Auto de Quinn 11:35 pm

R: o… oye ya pasaron 30 minutos….tu dijiste que llegaríamos en 10 minutos

Q: mentí!, mis padres están ahora en casa así que no puedo llevarte ahí-volteó en una esquina y se detuvo en un callejón sin salida oscuro.

R: p..p..porque te detienes aquí…..-dijo una muy asustada Rachel.

Q: jejeje acá nadie nos podrá ver ni escuchar nuestros gemidos-se volteó y atacó el cuello de Rachel.

R: Q…Que?!... Aaahhhh!...Quinn….no….espera!….-separó a Quinn-te…tengo miedo…mejor llévame a mi casa.

Q: Eso debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar mi propuesta-agarró a Rachel de las manos y la empujó al asiento trasero de su auto-no me vas a dejar con las ganas!

R: NO! POR FAVOR!...NO lo hagas!-dijo tratando de soltarse de las garras del demonio amarillo.

Q: Pero no te voy a violar!...tu viniste voluntariamente así que cállate y disfruta!- comenzó a besar su cuello y con su mano libre empezó a sacarle la ropa.

R: NOOOO! AYUDAA! AUXILIO! NO QUINN DEJAME IR!-la chica empezó a llorar.

Q: Grita cuanto quieras! Nadie puede escucharte!-dijo acariciando las piernas de Rachel-Wow tu cuerpo es impresionante.

Rachel siguió suplicando mientras la rubia tocaba todo su desnudo cuerpo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo…esta dejó de gritar y comenzó a gemir ante el contacto de la piel de Quinn con la de ella.

Q:-puso sus dedos en la entrada de su vagina-Rach…eres virgen?

R: s..si-Quinn juntó su frente con la de ella y sin saber porqué ver ese hermoso brillo verde en sus ojos le daba seguridad.

Q: Sabes…tus ojos son muy bonitos-dijo esta, contemplando el rostro de Rachel- no te preocupes… prometo que no te dolerá-comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel y con mucho cuidado metió lentamente dos dedos dentro de Rachel.

R: tttgg auch…me duele Quinn…

Q: Relájate pequeña…-comenzó a mover sus dedos delicadamente evitando que no le doliera mucho.

Cuando escuchó que Rach gemía, fue intensificando el movimiento. Quinn se sentía un poco extraña pues nunca lo había hecho con una virgen, así que iba "despacio". Rachel, por su parte, estaba muy asustada al principio, pero pasado el tiempo quería que Quinn la tocara más, esto le estaba empezando a gustar.

R: AAAAAHHH….QUINN!...SI….SI PARAS TE MATO!-decía abrazando a la rubia y gimiendo en su oído, algo que Quinn estaba disfrutando mucho- Quinn… aaahhh…bésame….

Q: Claro que no! Las babas del boca de trucha están en tus labios! Que asco!-Vio que Rachel estaba a punto de llegar, entonces ella paró y entrelazó sus piernas.

R: por….porque paraste….-decía muy agitada.

Q: Esto también te gustará!-empezó a mover sus caderas- aahhh…Rachel!

R: QUIINN! SII!

Interrupción del Flashback

Profesor: SEÑORITA BERRY! ATIENDA A LA CLASE!

R: Lo siento profesor!-pero por más que trataba de poner atención, La imagen de Quinn sobre ella seguía en su mente.

Continuación del Fashback

Después de casi una hora entre gemidos y caricias, las dos chicas terminaron exhaustas.

Q:-encendiendo un cigarro-wow berry eres muy buena! Creo que serás la principal

R: la principal?

Q: sip, eres con la que más he disfrutado! Me acostaré más seguido contigo, Lunes, martes y jueves!, con las otras será los otros días.

R: ….las otras?...yo pensé que estabas enamorada de Santana.

Q: nop…nuestra relación era más como una relación abierta. Solo la quiero recuperar porque, ella me dejó a mí y yo soy la que rechaza a mi no me rechazan, y también no voy a dejar que me cambien con alguien como Brittany. Hace tiempo, Santana me pidió salir conmigo para aumentar su reputación, así que era como mi "novia". Debes saber que yo nunca me enamoro, y nunca lo haré. Te hace estúpida, sino mira a Santana con tu amiga. Prácticamente se ha convertido en un superman de peluche!

R: nunca digas nunca…oye no fumes… te hace mal a tus pulmones!-Le quitó el cigarro a Quinn y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Q: Hey! Era mi ultimo cigarro! ¬¬…..oye ya que dices! Lunes, martes y jueves! Te juro que no te arrepentirás hermosa!

R: "debo estar demente"….no…se…-miró el cuerpo de Quinn-de acuerdo.

Fin del flashback

R: "empezó como una violación….terminé aceptado acostarme con ella tres días, Estoy loca…"-pensaba mientras se paraba de su asiento y saliendo del salón. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su casillero y guardó sus cosas.

Q: Hola Rach-dijo el demonio amarillo agarrando a Rachel de la cintura y hablándole en el oído-hoy espérame a la salida y te llevaré al "parque de diversiones".

R:-estaba asustada- pero…es que hoy iba a salir con Sam…

Q: Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana! Hoy tu y yo en mi cama-comenzó a besar su cuello.

S:-dándole un empujón a Quinn- DEJALA EN PAZ! SUFICIENTE HA TENIDO AYER!.

Q: Solo le preguntaba de la tarea, lopez! Que pasa, estas celosa?

S: Britt me dijo lo que le hiciste! Como pudiste violarla!

Q: wait wait, En primera yo no la violé, ella quiso! ;en segunda QUE TE IMPORTA A QUIEN ME LLEVE A LA CAMA!.

R: o al asiento trasero del auto-susurró Rachel

S: es cierto? Rach…te acostaste con esta perra a voluntad propia?

R: …si-miró al suelo-pero me arrepiento! Desperdicié mi primera vez…-salió corriendo del lugar.

Q: está mintiendo, nadie se resiste a lion Queen!-diciendo esto se fue a su salón con una sonrisa triunfadora.

El mismo día 3:00

Sa: bien preciosa vamos al parque?-dijo Sam abrazando a Rachel.

R: ….-seguía con la mirada perdida- si…no Sam no puedo hoy….tengo que hacer….un trabajo para mañana…

Sa: ouuummppp bueno linda, entonces mañana saldremos, si?-dijo el inocente chico.

R: si…..mañana….ya me voy chau-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Esto está mal….engaño a Sam con la chica más vil del mundo….estoy muy confundida…no se que sentir" pensaba Rachel muy nerviosamente.

Q: sabía que no te resistirías cosita rica-dijo esta apareciendo detrás de Rachel-nos vamos?

R: sí…

Varios días después

Brittany disponible

Brittany dice: RACHEL ESTAS LOCA?!

Rachel dice: de que hablas?

Brittany dice: DE QUE HABLO? QUINN PRACTICAMENTE TE VIOLA ESE DÍA Y HOY TE VEO EN LA SALIDA CON ELLA, METIENDOTE A SU AUTO!

Rachel dice: …..Britt, tengo que decirte algo pero no se te ocurra decírselo a Santana…yo me acuesto con Quinn casi todos los días…

Brittany dice: Que?

Rachel dice: si….lo hago….por la simple razón de que me gusta hacerlo con ella….

Brittany dice: ósea que engañas a Sam con esa vil mujer?

Rachel dice: no se que pensar….Yo lo amo….creo….pero Quinn es tan sexy….Britt estoy muy confundida…..Creía que era 100% heterosexual, pero Quinn me hace dudar….

Brittany dice: mira, Sabes lo que deberías hacer? Tomate tu tiempo! Reflexiona! Termina con Sam y También que hoy sea la última vez que tengas ese tipo de encuentro con Quinn.

Rachel dice: Sam sufrirá si termino con él.

Brittany dice: más sufrirá si se entera que lo engañas…

Rachel dice: Bien lo haré, tienes razón…necesito aclarar mi mente…

Siguiente día

R:-acercándose a Sam- Sam….tenemos que hablar

Sa: dime amor

R: Yo quiero…que nos tomemos un tiempo…

Sa: Que?...hice algo mal?

R: No….no eres tú, soy yó….estos días no hemos estado saliendo….porque-Vio algunas lagrimas caer por el rostro del chico-porque….tengo muchos trabajos y exámenes….mira que salgamos de vacaciones y ahí hablamos….si?.

Sa: Pero Rachel….yo te amo

R: y yo te amo…pero enserio estoy muy ocupada, comprende si?

Sa: Bueno…se que tienes responsabilidades….comprendo amor-abrazó a Rachel.

R: Gracias…..yo….me tengo que ir Sam-le dio un último beso y se dirigió a donde se encontraría con Quinn.

Q: lista para la diversión?-se acercó al cuello de Rachel pero esta la retiró

R: No…Quinn SE ACABÓ! Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto….me confundes….ENGAÑO A MI NOVIO CONTIGO! Yo nunca habría pensado en hacerle eso a alguien….pero tú eres una tentación echa mujer….ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Q: Bueeeennoo tú te lo pierdes!-dijo tranquilamente antes de dirigirse hacia su carro.

R: solo eso dirás?

Q: por favor hay millones de chicas con las que me puedo acostar!

R: BRITTANY TENÍA RAZÓN ERES SOLO UNA PERRA SIN SENTIMIENTOS!-huyó del lugar.

Antes que Quinn pudiera subirse a su auto vio que Rachel se paró en medio de la pista a llorar "llorona" dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto. Pero de la nada escuchó una sirena de policía y volteó a mirar a la pista: un patrullero perseguía a un auto de color negro y este venía directamente hacia donde estaba Rachel.

Q: RACHEL CUIDADO!-rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaba Rachel y la empujó evitando que el auto negro la atropellara…..pero la rubia no pudo salir a tiempo, el carro impactó contra su cuerpo y esta salió disparada estrellándose contra un poste.

R: QUINN! OH POR DIOS! LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!-fue lo último que escuchó Quinn antes de quedar inconsciente.


	9. Algo estupido

Capítulo 9: Algo estúpido

 **Hospital**

R:-llorando-porque….no Quinn…no mueras….

S: RACHEL!, vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos-dijo santana llegando junto a Britt.

B: "que paso?"

R: yo... no me di cuenta y estaba en medio de la pista llorando… un auto venía hacia mí, luego sentí que alguien me empujó…y luego oí un choque muy fuerte….después la vi a ella tirada en el piso había mucha sangre.-comenzó a llorar de nuevo-no quiero que muera.

Doctor:-saliendo de la sala de operaciones- Disculpen alguna de ustedes es familiar de la señorita?

S: pues…

R: Yo soy su novia!... como está?

Doctor: sígame señorita

El doctor llevo a Rachel a un cuarto en donde se encontraba Quinn. Esta, estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, tenía un moretón enorme en el rostro, y una gran herida en la cabeza.

Doctor: ella tiene múltiples contusiones en todo el cuerpo, su cabeza chocó contra el poste y perdió mucha sangre, tuvimos que cortarle el cabello un poco para poder cerrar la herida. Y además…tiene rota una pierna.

R: Y estará bien?

Doctor: …por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza, ella ha quedado en estado de coma, lo siento

R:-sentía su corazón hacerse pedazos-nooo…Quinn….doctor…cuantas posibilidades hay de que viva

Doctor: me temo que un 10%...si despierta puede ser que haya perdido parte de la memoria, Señorita ella necesita descansar…será mejor notificar a los padres del accidente lo antes posible.

R: sus padres están de viaje, en Nueva Zelanda….no volverán hasta dentro de un mes…doctor…puedo venir a visitarla todos los días?

Doctor: Claro que puede, ahora ella necesita descansar-los dos salieron del cuarto.

S: y que tal está

R: muy mal….hay pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva….mañana vendré a visitarla, lo haré todo el año si es necesario.

B: "no llores"-abrazó a Rachel.

S: no te preocupes Rachel…Quinn será una zorra…pero es una chica muy fuerte, ella va a vivir!

R: eso espero san…

 **Tres días después**

"no puedo dormir…la culpa me mata…nunca debí abrir mi boca…..ahora Quinn se está muriendo por mi culpa, he desaprobado dos exámenes por culpa de esta depresión…"

R: disculpe señorita… puedo pasar a ver a Quinn Fabray?

Enfermera: Seguro señorita venga conmigo-la llevó hasta la habitación-puedes estar máximo media hora-cierra la puerta.

R: Quinn…-se sentó a un lado de ella y acarició su rostro-si yo no hubiese sido tan despistada… nada de esto hubiese sucedido, por favor-agarró la mano derecha de Quinn-no te mueras …...Se que es extraño…pero debo admitir que siento algo por ti-miró los labios de la rubia- nos hemos acostado muchas veces…pero nunca sentí tus labios-se acercó lentamente a los labios de Quinn, y le dio un largo y tierno beso; acarició de nuevo la mejilla de esta-sabes…te he traído algo…déjame buscarlo-se levantó de su asiento, y al intentar soltar la mano de Quinn…sintió como la rubia la apretaba-Q…Quinn?

Q: Rachel….-abría lentamente sus ojos- estas bien? …un auto venía hacia ti y-Rachel le dio un fuerte abrazo.

R: QUINN! ESTAS BIENN!-decía entre lagrimas-DOCTOR! DOCTOR!

Doctor: Que que pasa! …. No puedo creerlo…

R: mire esta bien! Ya despertó!

Q: en donde estoy…

R: en el hospital, el auto…te atropelló y chocaste contra un poste.

Doctor: Señorita necesito que salga por un momento para revisar a la paciente.

Pasó otra media hora y Rachel volvió a entrar al cuarto.

R:-agarró la mano de la rubia- Y como está doctor?

Doctor: esto es sorprendente, su cuerpo se ha recuperado de una manera impresionante; las posibilidades de pérdida de memoria han desaparecido.

Q: eso es genial…pero doctor…porque no siento una de mis piernas, y porque mi cabello esta corto?

Doctor: tienes suerte de que no tengamos que amputarte la pierna y que solo tengas que estar un mes en silla de ruedas, y lo de tu cabello fue porque teníamos que cerrar la herida en tu cabeza.

Q: no podré caminar por un mes?!

Doctor: es solo un mes, hay algunos que tardan años, bueno las dejo solas…Señoría Rachel puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera ahora sí –este se retira.

R: Que bueno que estas mejor-acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

Q: no…no estoy bien…ahora mi popularidad se ira a los suelos…ya no podré ser más una porrista… mi vida está arruinada…-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas.

R: Oye, deberías preocuparte más por tu salud, no por tu popularidad ni esas tonterias

Q: Rachel…tu no me entiendes…mis padres casi nunca están conmigo…me siento muy sola siempre…quisas por eso siempre molesto a las personas….para sentirme querida en mi grupo de amigas.

R: no puedes pensar que puede haber personas que te quieran sin la necesidad de ser tan mala…

Q: ahora todos me van a ignorar…todo se acabó…debí morirme…

R: deja de decir que te quieres morir! No sabes lo que habría sufrido si te hubieses muerto!.

Q: Rachel-sonrió un poco-podrías…volver a besarme?...me gusto…-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

R: a…mi también me gusto…-Rachel se acercó lentamente a los labios de Quinn y se dieron otro beso, esta vez Quinn la tomo de la nuca intensificando más el beso.

Q:-no lo entendía aún pero sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago al besar a Rachel-Gra…gracias por cuidarme estos días…el doctor me dijo que venias a visitarme a diario-dijo con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

R: es lo menos que puedo hacer por la chica que salvó mi vida….ah cierto! Te traje algo para que te recuperes-fue hasta donde estaba su bolso, sacó un pequeño oso de peluche y se lo dio-y es antialérgico…por si eres alérgica a los peluches…

Q: que lindo…nunca nadie me había regalado algo…gracias

Las dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por varios minutos, "que me pasa…siento algo en mi estomago y mi corazón parece que se va a salir de mi pecho…, debe ser por el golpe en mi cabeza" pensaba Quinn "esto…nunca lo había sentido...pero se siente bonito" Quinn sonrió tontamente. " Que linda es…tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y esa delicada piel blanca" Rachel dio un largo suspiro.

Después de ese día, Rachel visitó todos los días a Quinn después de la escuela, se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Quinn, por su parte, todos los días esperaba ansiosa a que fueran las 4 para ver a Rachel.

Pasó una semana y la mayoría de las heridas de la chica habían sanado. El lunes que venía, Quinn ya estaba entrando al colegio con su silla de ruedas y con ropa normal. Todos los que pasaban murmuraban: "eso le pasa por ser una perra" ,"ahora sentirá lo que yo sentí" ,"se ve horrible con el cabello corto", "ya no podrá tener sexo en ese estado jajaja" . Quinn trató de no escuchar todos esos comentarios, pero era inevitable.

K: Que pena que ya no podremos acostarnos-dijo kitty acercándose a esta

Q: eso es lo único que te importa no? estuve a punto de morir, idiota

K: Si hubieses muerto sería una gran pérdida para la comunidad de ninfómanas jajaja-se fue y le dio un pequeño empujón.

Estudiante: ERES UNA PERRA AHORA POR FIN PODRE SATISFACER TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE BURLA FABRAY!-sacó un vaso de soda y se lo tiró en la cara.

Q:-comenzó a llorar-no me importa!-huyó hacia los baños-ahora todos se burlan de mi…ya nadie me respeta…estoy indefensa…no quiero..no…debí morir en ese accidente…

R: Britt has visto a Quinn?

B:-negó con la cabeza-

R: no la encuentro en ningún lado, tengo miedo que cometa alguna locura

B: "todos se burlan de ella"

R: lo se…dicen que es su venganza…pero ella también tiene sentimientos, voy a buscarla Britt si la vez, la traes al salón de música.

B:-asintió-

Rachel siguió buscando por toda la escuela pero no encontraba a la rubia. "puede ser que" subió corriendo a la terraza y ahí la encontró, a punto de tirarse desde el techo.

R: NO QUINN! NO LO HAGAS

Q: NO LO SOPORTO! NO QUIERO VIVIR! NADIE ME QUIERE AHORA! NADIE ME RESPETA!

R:-cogió su silla-no…yo te quiero…

Q: tu…-miró sorprendida a la chica que sostenía su silla- como puede ser...ya no soy hermosa… y además te he hecho tanto daño, te usé... prácticamente te obligué a acostarte conmigo…como puedes querer a alguien como yo

R: es extraño…pero lo hago…si mueres…no se qué sería de mi…

Q: yo…

R: no digas más y vamos a clase…hoy me quedaré todo el día contigo…no me separaré de ti…iremos a tu casa y haremos la tarea juntas, te parece?

Q: no sé cómo, pero siento q si no hubieses sido tú la que me animaba, me hubiese tirado-las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo- como digas

Y así fue Rachel no se separó de Quinn ni por un momento, pero aún los alumnos la molestaban. A pesar de lo que pasó en el techo, Quinn seguía deprimida. No comió la comida de su almuerzo, casi no hablaba y la sonrisa triunfadora que siempre tenía, se había esfumado.

 **Casa de Quinn**

R:-veía que Quinn escribía de mala gana en su cuaderno y seguía sin sonreír-Quinn…quieres que te traiga algo? una hamburguesa? Jugo?, enserio estas muy pálida.

Q: no quiero nada…hoy a sido un día muy agotador…

R: ya sé que te hará que te pongas mejor! Cantemos una canción! A mí siempre me anima!

Q: que canción?

R: prendamos la radio y cantamos la primera que salga!-prendió la radio.

(something stupid)

Las dos se miraron un poco nerviosas y Rachel comenzó a cantar.

Rachel:

I know I stand in line

Until you think you have the time

To spend an evening with me

And if we go someplace to dance

I know that there's a chance

You won't be leaving with me

Quinn:

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place

And have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you

Rachel:

I can see it in your eyes

You still despise the same old lines

You heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you

For me it's true

And never seemed so right before

Quinn:

I practice every day to find some clever

lines to say

To make the meaning come true

But then I think I'll wait until the evening

gets late

And I'm alone with you

Rachel:

The time is right

Your perfume fills my head

The stars get red

And oh the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you

Quinn:

I love you...

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por varios segundos, sus labios estaban otra vez muy cerda, esta vez Quinn fue la que juntó sus labios con los de Rachel quedándose así por varios minutos para después tener una continua sesión de besos. "que...es esto yo nunca he besado a alguien sin después tener que acostarme con esa persona, yo... no...puede ser...me estoy enamorando?" Pensaba, mientras miraba los ojos cafés de su amante.


End file.
